This invention relates generally to surgical tools and techniques and more particularly to endoscopic techniques and equipment.
Endoscopes permit the physician to view inside the patient with a minimum of trauma to the patient. A modern endoscope utilizes fiber optics and a lens mechanism to capture an image from the end of the tube and carry the image back to the surgeon or video monitor. Illumination at the site of the viewing end is provided by a fiber optic transmission of light to the end. Periodically, a washing action is carried out to clean the viewing optics from body debris which may collect on the lens system.
Endoscopic viewing requires only a minimal of trauma to the patient due to the small size of the endoscope. A wide range of applications have been developed for the general field of endoscopes including: Cystoscope- for the bladder; Bronchoscope- for the Bronchi; Gastroscope- for the esophagus, stomach, and duodenum; Colonscope- for the colon; laparoscope- for the abdominal cavity; and arthroscope- for the knee joint. Within this discussion, endoscopy is intended to include all of these applications and other similar type of procedures.
Endoscopic surgical techniques have been used in General Surgery, Gynecology, Orthopedics, and its advantages over the traditional surgical techniques have been shown in these different fields. These advantages include: a more comfortable position to the surgeon (thereby reducing fatigue during an extended operation); the amplification of images seen in the video monitor (better visualization of the site); safer (reduced body fluid exposure to the health-care team); less trauma to the patient; and, delicate procedures can be performed through extremely small incisions (faster recuperation and reduced scaring). All of these advantages are desirable in all fields of surgery and are particularly advantageous in the field of cosmetic plastic surgery.
Generally, video-endoscopic techniques have been developed for inner cavities and anatomical spaces that can be expanded by gases (peritoneal and pleural cavities) because the endoscope requires a work space between the optical system and the tissues for the purposes of illumination, capture of images, and execution of procedures.
Working at the subcutaneous tissue, the surgeon must cut many blood vessels which travel between the to-be-separated layers by the expansion of gas. This is a dangerous step due to the a risk of gas embolization, dispersion, and toxicity.
It is clear that there is a continuing need to reduce the trauma and danger associated with the endoscope so as to expand the endoscope's range of application.